


The Perfect Storm

by attyohsehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attyohsehun/pseuds/attyohsehun
Summary: Jamming sessions with Baekhyun have always been the highlight of Chanyeol’s weekends – an anchor that kept him sane despite their busy schedules.Baekhyun was usually content with just singing, which is why Chanyeol’s eyes grew comically wide when Baekhyun reached out for the guitar with grabby hands. Chanyeol was pretty much defenseless against the elder’s cuteness that he couldn’t do so much as to surrender his beloved guitar without so much as a flinch. If it was any other person, Chanyeol would have probably said no. But this was Baekhyun and while Chanyeol surely cherished his guitars, he cherished Baekhyun the most.





	The Perfect Storm

Jamming sessions with Baekhyun have always been the highlight of Chanyeol’s weekends – an anchor that kept him sane despite their busy schedules. Most days, Baekhyun was content in humming along to whatever tune Chanyeol was playing on his guitar, and Chanyeol was not one to complain. How could he when Baekhyun’s angelic voice was a sound to behold. Chanyeol knew he, a dozen million fangirls, and anyone who had a working ear could attest to that, but it was in moments like these, in the confines of his studio, that Chanyeol appreciated Baekhyun’s angelic voice the most – his only audience being Chanyeol’s adorable dumbo ears.

Chanyeol’s orbs bore adoringly into Baekhyun’s as the latter seamlessly hit the last note just as Chanyeol gave his guitar one last strum. Both had goofy smiles on their faces upon the song’s completion – another one to add to their original compositions which they may release in their future album or concert. Chanyeol’s eyes grew comically wide when Baekhyun reached out for the guitar with grabby hands. He was pretty much defenseless against the elder’s cuteness that he couldn’t do so much as to surrender his beloved guitar without so much as a flinch. If it was any other person, Chanyeol would have probably said no. But this was Baekhyun and while Chanyeol surely cherished his guitars, he cherished Baekhyun the most.

Chanyeol tried to school his features into stoicism as he handed Baekhyun his guitar in an attempt to warn the latter that he should handle said guitar with care.

"Teach me," Baekhyun singsonged, accepting the guitar with eager hands and his crescent-eyed smile which never failed to make Chanyeol’s heart skip a bit. He balanced the guitar on his lap and stared at Chanyeol with expectant eyes.

"Are you sure? Playing the guitar is different from piano, Baek. You'd have to grow calluses on your fingers to..." Chanyeol faltered as Baekhyun's smile fell into a pout. He really was putty in Baekhyun's hands and he mentally scolded himself at how easy it was for Baekhyun to coax him into submitting to his whims. Chanyeol, for the life of him, was pretty sure he'd gladly jump out of an airplane if Baekhyun did so much as ask. He was thoroughly fucked, that's what. "Fiiiiine."

The smile on Baekhyun's face only grew brighter and Chanyeol couldn't help but think:  _"I'm sorry, Mister Sun. You're officially unemployed."_  Man was he so whipped and they weren't even in a relationship, god damn it.

"Thank you, Yeol! So... how do I start?" Chanyeol could only roll his eyes at how Baekhyun bounced on his seat in excitement, situating himself at the back of the latter's chair and guiding both of Baekhyun's hands with his own on top as they positioned Baekhyun's slender fingers on the frets to produce the right notes, explaining each one in the process.

Chanyeol's resolve to be a strict teacher utterly failed when he realized how close in proximity his face was to his 'student's'.  He couldn't help the smile that crept up his face as Baekhyun strummed the strings of his guitar with delicate fingers – the tune that of the familiar love song they had just composed a while ago. Chanyeol was in awe at how Baekhyun was such a fast learner. He could only keep still, mesmerized as to how the man in front of him struck every chord spot on, the melody going straight to his heart, as if a silent hum that mirrored his feelings for the other; just like the sound of the waves as they hit the shore – so gentle, so calm, so serene, so tranquil.

It will go on forever, never mind that we can never tell how long said forever will last. The sound of the waves, and the waves themselves, will always be there – a gentle lull which assures that despite the lack of obvious change, the world is moving forward. Just like how each wave kisses the shore, every moment in life is passing. A certain wave only reaches the shore once, never for the very same one to return, ever again.

An opportunity lost once, is an opportunity lost forever. Chanyeol felt a little grim at the sudden realization that he had had passed up one too many opportunities to confess his feelings for the person who captured his heart since that day he smiled at him and said:   _"Hi."_

Chanyeol wondered if he'll forever stay as a wave, always able to sidle up to the coconut tree by the bay, but never quite able to reach said tree that is Baekhyun in his life.

Then again, there are times when the waves do manage to reach the tree. Storms, monsoons, typhoons – all of which disrupt the usual calm of the ocean – mother nature's way of intervening, granting the wave's wish to be together with the coconut tree which has always been so near, yet so far. Chanyeol briefly contemplated as to when mother nature will decide to ‘intervene’ in his case. He could only hope though. It's not like he had the guts to tell his best friend that he is madly in love with him anyway. Not when he knew that he stood no chance, having been friend-zoned a long time ago when Baekhyun called him his ‘brother from another mother’. Nothing less, nothing more.

Chanyeol concluded that he will always be a calm wave – subtle, unnoticeable, irrelevant. He will never be able to reach his coconut tree because he wasn't willing to brave the storm, too afraid of the unknown. If only he got to find a sign that he had a chance, no matter how small; if only he found an instance wherein he gets to bare his heart out for Baekhyun to consider; if only Baekhyun would give him any sliver of affection that is beyond platonic; if only... he got to have his storm that will finally, finally, make all things fall into their rightful places. If only...

"Shit!" Baekhyun cursed as he nursed his bleeding finger, the guitar dropping to the floor with a thud.

Chanyeol was jolted out of his trance as he registered the grimace on Baekhyun's face, having shifted his gaze thereto as he got lost in his meandering thoughts.

"Are you okay, Baek?" Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed in concern as he took his companion's hand in his, and examined the fresh cut on the latter's thumb.

"Uh, I'm fine, Yeol. Just a little nick," Baekhyun assured him, his facial expression a total contradiction to his words.

"It is so not little," Chanyeol clucked his tongue at the other's denial, and brought the elder's thumb up to his mouth to suck away the excess blood.

The taste of copper reached Chanyeol’s senses just as he heard Baekhyun gasp, wiggling his hand away in mortification – but he was stronger. He tightened his grip on Baekhyun's wrist and continued to suck at the cut. He spat the blood on his used paper cup on the table thereafter, finally releasing Baekhyun's hand and seating himself back on his chair adjacent to Baekhyun.

"You didn't have to do that," Baekhyun pouted, a rare instance, considering that he hated being called cute and everything that had something to do with it; although arguable since he and Xiumin were pretty tight, and that man was just a ball of fluff.

"Why not?" Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at his friend, wondering if a superficial wound could cause a fever, seeing that Baekhyun's cheeks were now flushed red.

"I-I- It's disgusting!" Baekhyun flailed him arms above his head, freezing as Chanyeol took his wrist again and sucked his thumb without so much as a warning.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Baekhyun demanded, though unable to tear his hand away from Chanyeol's mouth for some reason he couldn't fathom.

"Bleeding - again - don't - move - so - much -" Chanyeol murmured with his mouth still around Baekhyun's thumb, a sheepish grin on his face as he took in the scandalized look of the other.

Chanyeol used his tongue to apply pressure on the cut. He had learned in some first aid video he watched during his random searching on YouTube that pressure helped. He was about to withdraw when he heard Baekhyun basically moan his name.  _His ears must be playing tricks with him._

"C-Chan-yeol," Baekhyun breathed out, the sound of his ragged breathing making the giant raise his eyebrows, with Baekhyun's thumb still in his mouth.

"Hmmm?" Chanyeol hummed in question.

"D-Don't... stop. P-lease... Don't stop," Baekhyun might as well have begged, not minding that he sounded so damn needy.

 _Holy shit._  Chanyeol couldn't believe what was happening. All he was sure of was that his hearing wasn't faulty, after all.  _Finally, his big ears are treating him the way he deserved._  Baekhyun moaned his name, all right.

The thought excited Chanyeol more than it should. Blood rushed south as he reveled in Baekhyun's panting and he resumed his sucking, careful to roll his tongue just right – Baekhyun throwing his head back at the unexpected pleasure Chanyeol's tongue brought him. Chanyeol's senses were on an overdrive. The warning signals in his head blared with red lights, telling him that this was so fucking wrong. Yet, the excitement pounding in his chest was unrelenting, making him scratch any other coherent thought as he thought with his other head.

Feeling bolder than he ever had in his entire life, he released Baekhyun's thumb out of his mouth with a pop. He then tugged Baekhyun by the wrist and beckoned him closer, pulling him flush against his body so that the smaller was straddling his lap. He groaned as Baekhyun's weight settled on his crotch, the pressure doing wonders for his sanity, or the lack thereof.

Chanyeol's body was on autopilot. He tugged at the hem of Baekhyun's sweater and lifted it over his head, letting it fall to the floor in the process. His hands ventured south, only to scowl in frustration as he was met by yet another obstacle – Baekhyun's undershirt. Chanyeol ripped the offensive material apart in record speed. As Baekhyun’s shirt went off, Chanyeol couldn’t help but get enamored by the expanse of milky white skin before him and he didn't hold back in reveling in the wonderful sight. Baekhyun had a concave stomach, his abdomen curving in so much that Chanyeol could even see the outlines of some of his ribs. His slender arms were perfect in proportion to his body, especially beautiful as they were wrapped around Chanyeol's neck as he clung for dear life. And don’t even get Chanyeol started on those sinful hips. Baekhyun was right to be proud of those hips. Chanyeol himself appreciated the curvy contour of Baekhyun's body in general, but then again, Chanyeol appreciated everything that was Baekhyun. On their off days, Baekhyun always wore loose fitting clothes and even then, Chanyeol had always quite thought that he was sexy.  _Why else would Chanyeol let Baekhyun borrow his expensive sweaters? Surely, it wasn't just out of the kindness of his heart._

Chanyeol's thoughts were interrupted when Baekhyun's hands tightened around his neck. Chanyeol returned the gesture by burying his head in Baekhyun's neck, licking a stripe at his pulse and inhaling the sweet musk of his perfume which totally had Chanyeol addicted more than he cared to admit. He trailed his head lower and took Baekhyun's nipple in his mouth, the pad of his tongue pressing over the other nub. He mimicked his earlier movements on Baekhyun's thumb, taking turns between sucking and twirling his tongue on the erect little nub. He gave the opposite side the same treatment, rubbing his hands up and down the sides of Baekhyun's torso so as to coax him to relax when he felt the elder stiffen upon his touch.

As Chanyeol's hand came in contact with the hem of Baekhyun's jeans, he became fully aware of the burning heat of Baekhyun’s core through the denim, the growing need for more of that warmth made him tug at the buttons of said trousers, zipper going down immediately after. Without further ado, Chanyeol edged his dominant hand into the waistband of Baekhyun's boxers, the material slightly sodden with his precum. Chanyeol dipped his hand lower and wrapped his palm around Baekhyun’s girth. He gave an experimental flick on Baekhyun's length, feeling smug as he felt Baekhyun's legs shake above his. He momentarily brought his hand up and spat on it, delighting in the way Baekhyun whined at the loss.

Chanyeol was quick to replace his hand on Baekhyun’s cock and palmed it with firmer strokes, the saliva mixed with precum allowing for a better slide as Chanyeol gradually increased his speed when Baekhyun further dug his nails on his neck, eyes rolling to the back of his head in ecstasy. Chanyeol could feel more of Baekhyun's precum on his fingers and the mental image made him harder than he already was. He hastily fumbled with his free hand in the drawer beside him, mentally rejoicing in the knowledge that his bottle of lube was no longer for personal consumption only, thank you very much.

Baekhyun, ever the genius between the both of them, took the distraction as an opportunity to strip. Chanyeol’s mouth was agape as his hand froze, holding the bottle of lube mid-air.  He ogled Baekhyun's naked form none too subtlety – taking in the sight of the actual bareness of the star of all his wet dreams. True, Chanyeol had always thought that Baekhyun was sexy no matter what he wore, most especially so when he stole Chanyeol’s hoodies and the giant couldn’t help but let him because he looked so adorable in his huge clothes; yet now, as all of Baekhyun was bared in front of him to see, Chanyeol was proven wrong. There was someone sexier than Baekhyun in his oversized hoodie, and that was naked Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was jolted out of his stupor when Baekhyun giggled at his dumbfounded expression and caught his hand, bringing the index and middle fingers of his dominant hand into the latter’s mouth.  Chanyeol could only gape at how Baekhyun could pull of cute and sexy at the same time, eyes following Baekhyun’s every move as the latter continued sucking on his fingers. Chanyeol was stuck in a daze as Baekhyun opened the bottle of lube himself and doused Chanyeol’s free hand with half of its contents, only starting when the cold substance hit his skin.

And that was all it took for Chanyeol’s self-control to snap. He pulled Baekhyun towards him and no sooner was he kneading Baekhyun’s ass cheeks in his hands. Baekhyun stood wobbly kneed in front of the giant, delicate fingers threading into the brunet locks as Chanyeol hugged him by the waist and peppered feather light kisses on the skin of his hips. Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun shiver against his touch. It was quite evident that the elder’s resolve was faltering quick, if the frantic tugs on Chanyeol’s hair were anything to go by. Chanyeol would be lying if he didn’t feel the same urgency that Baekhyun did. The pressure on his hard on was starting to become painful, but Baekhyun’s pleasure was Chanyeol’s priority. So Chanyeol ghosted his fingers along Baekhyun’s rim, the muscle giving an involuntary clench at the sensation. He eyed the expression on Baekhyun’s face warily, said worry disappearing in a snap when he saw the elder’s eyes boring into his, mouth ajar as he coaxed Chanyeol into doing what he knew they both wanted.

Suspecting that Baekhyun’s legs may give at what he was about to do, Chanyeol guided Baekhyun to straddle his lap once again, placing a kiss on the latter’s exposed shoulder as he ventured into uncharted territory. Chanyeol slowly inserted his middle finger into Baekhyun's heat, taking note of the changes in the latter's expression, afraid that he may hurt him. Baekhyun, however, was so out of it; so long gone as he pushed himself down onto Chanyeol's lone finger that was starting to pump in and out of him. Chanyeol added his index finger and scissored them inside Baekhyun's ass, making the latter mewl into his ear, Baekhyun hanging onto his neck for dear life.

Inasmuch as Chanyeol wanted to please Baekhyun as much as he can, he knew he would have to make his move, knowing that he wouldn’t last long if he were to keep this up. So, he withdrew his hand from Baekhyun entirely, finding it amusing that the smaller man whined,  _actually whined,_ when he did just that. He chuckled lowly, said chuckle dying in his throat when Baekhyun rolled his hips, the delicious friction making him forget everything else as he hastily stood up, hooking his hands on Baekhyun’s knees and taking him with him as he stood up.

Chanyeol pinned Baekhyun on the nearest wall, growling as Baekhyun pulled him by the collar and smashed their lips together. If this was any other circumstance, Chanyeol would have probably jumped in joy at their very first kiss, but he couldn’t even dwell on that as the throbbing in his pants increased tenfold, clouding his mind with a passion so raw that may have been carnal in nature, but surely meant more than just that.

Chanyeol returned the kiss with much fervor, moaning into Baekhyun’s lips as the latter tugged at his brown locks, kissing him deeper. As Chanyeol’s tongue met with Baekhyun’s in a fiery dance, he decided that he finally had enough play. He put Baekhyun down and Baekhyun, not leaving Chanyeol’s lips for even a moment, tugged on Chanyeol’s belt and unbuttoned his pants, the slacks easily falling to the floor without much effort. Chanyeol’s boxers were next to go as Baekhyun’s nimble fingers pushed them off, the cotton material falling to join the heap on the floor.

Chanyeol didn’t waste time and no sooner did he lift Baekhyun back up, the elder immediately lacing his legs on Chanyeol’s waist for support. Baekhyun opened the buttons on Chanyeol’s shirt one-by one, The latter busying himself with tracing senseless patterns on the alabaster skin of Baekhyun’s neck, sucking a particular spot at the junction between his neck and jaw, licking a stripe on the skin and leaving a mark that was sure to bruise. As the last of the buttons were undone, Chanyeol hastily shrugged off his shirt, hands immediately replacing themselves on Baekhyun’s thighs as he positioned himself against Baekhyun's entrance.

Chanyeol brought himself up once again on eye level, staring straight into Baekhyun’s orbs, the elder’s gaze filled with lust, want, and something else that was  _deeper_ , mirroring the look Chanyeol had in his own eyes as well. He leaned his forehead on Baekhyun’s as he slowly bridged the tight muscle, rubbing the smaller man's thighs with gentle circles as he felt him shudder from the intrusion. He brought a hand back to Baekhyun’s erection, rubbing to and fro as he coaxed him into relaxing as he slid into him, sweet inch by sweet inch.

Chanyeol bit his lips to keep himself from making an embarrassing noise, whether it was from the pain of Baekhyun biting down on his shoulder or the sudden tightness that enveloped his manhood, Chanyeol didn’t know. All he knew was that he needed to move, yet he couldn’t bring himself to hurt Baekhyun.  _He loved him, after all._

As Chanyeol felt himself fully seated inside of Baekhyun, he felt something hot come in contact with his cheeks. His eyes widened when he looked down and saw tears in Baekhyun’s eyes. Naturally, Chanyeol panicked at the sight. Why didn’t he even think of it before? Baekhyun was this pure little bean and he was taking advantage of his vulnerability. He was supposed to be his best friend, supposed to be the one to know better, supposed to be the one protecting Baekhyun and yet...

In his moment of epiphany, he hastily pulled himself out, cursing in who knows what language as Baekhyun figured out what he was doing and slammed himself onto his cock before Chanyeol's length completely got out, clinging onto the giant in a silent plea for him to stay, to tell him that he wanted this as much as he did. And really, who could ever resist Baekhyun? Chanyeol couldn’t stop now even if he wanted to, not when Baekhyun’s walls were clenching around him in a way that could only be described as delicious. He pulled out once more, only to slam back in at an upward angle, hitting something within Baekhyun that caused the latter to shiver against his body. Chanyeol's thrusts gained momentum as he repeatedly slammed up into Baekhyun's heat, swallowing the elder's moans with his lips as they got caught up in a frenzy, not even knowing where the other’s body ended and the other started as they melded into one.

Chanyeol could feel himself getting closer, and judging by the way Baekhyun seemed to be unable to kiss back properly, he can tell that he was close, too. He buried his head on Baekhyun’s neck, latching his lips on his jaw as he gave a few more thrusts, delighting in the way Baekhyun moaned his name as he came undone from his ministrations. Chanyeol looked up just in time to see Baekhyun’s expression as he came. Baekhyun's cheeks were flushed, more so than before; his tongue was in between his teeth, the perfect set of pearly whites holding the pink muscle in place as he tried to keep himself from saying more; sweat started to form on his forehead; his eyes threatening to shut themselves as Chanyeol's mouth darted out to lick the expanse of milky white skin of his neck once again, his other hand settled on his behind, holding him in place and kneading the supple flesh as he let himself spill into him, riding out his orgasm as much as he can. It was a look Chanyeol had never seen on Baekhyun before. And although he had always thought that Baekhyun was beautiful, he thought that Baekhyun was gorgeous like this, with his defenses lying low, so vulnerable, so ready for him to take, so willing to give him his whole self.

"God, you're beautiful. I love you, Baekhyunnie," Chanyeol whispered into Baekhyun's ear as he felt the last of his seeds empty into him, the latter ceasing all movements in the blink of an eye.

Chanyeol was shocked when he saw a fresh wave of tears in Baekhyun’s eyes, worried that he might have hurt him.

“Baek, are you okay?” Chanyeol eyes were laced with so much concern, as if he wasn’t buried deep within Baekhyun still.

“I- You don’t really mean that,” Baekhyun’s tears were now flowing freely on his cheeks as he pushed Chanyeol off him, his cock sliding out of him as well.

“Wait, Baek? What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Chanyeol was frantic as he questioned Baekhyun who hastily picked up his clothes from the floor, putting on his underwear first as he made his way to the door.

Chanyeol couldn’t even be bothered with putting his own clothes on himself and was on Baekhyun’s tail in no time, trapping him between his body and the door just before he managed to get out.

“Hey, Baek, look at me,” Chanyeol pleaded as Baekhyun was stubbornly turning his face to the side, intent on evading his gaze.

“Byun Baekhyun! I said, look at me!” Baekhyun flinched at Chanyeol’s sudden outrage, not able to protest further as Chanyeol held him by the chin and forced him to look at the giant.

“Look. I know things may be moving too fast for you but believe me, Baek. I do love you. All these years, I have always loved you. I'm in love with you. I mean it,” Chanyeol stared deeply into Baekhyun’s teary eyes, his own glazed with unshed tears as well.

“You can’t possibly… me… no… You’re only saying that because we --- had --- we did it, and you’re feeling guilty. Yeah, that’s it. No need to lie, Yeol. It’s okay, no big deal about it, right? It’s just se ---“ Baekhyun attempted a smile, only to flinch in fright when Chanyeol’s fist collided with the door, mere inches from his left cheek.

“What the fuck, Baek? Weren’t you listening? I told you I fucking love you! And you’re saying I really don’t and I’m just sorry!? Who are you to play with my feelings like this!? That… What we did. It’s not just sex for me. I --- I love you, and if you don’t feel the same way, I understand. I-I’m sorry,” Chanyeol faltered as he felt the impact of Baekhyun’s words sink in. He didn’t love him back, after all. It was just sex; read:  _not love._

Baekhyun felt guilt creep into his system as he saw the broken look on Chanyeol’s face as he stepped back, head bowed low in resignation. He was free to go but he couldn’t move even if he wanted to, not when his heart was breaking along with that of the man’s in front of him.

“Oh my god, what did I do? I’m so sorry, Yeol, I’m so so sorry. Oh my god, I’m really really sorry. Please forgive me,” Baekhyun stammered as he regained his composure, immediately going over to Chanyeol and hugging the crying man to his chest, cooing words of comfort as he rubbed small circles on his back. “Hush. I’m sorry, Chanyeol. I just, I just didn’t think that you meant the words you said. I thought you were just caught up in the afterglow or something."

“That’s stupid, Baek. You know I’m not that kind of guy,” Chanyeol chided, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and hugging him closer nonetheless.

“I know, it’s just... Nevermind,” Baekhyun quipped, fingers threading themselves on Chanyeol’s brown locks.

“Spit it out, Baek,” Chanyeol all but scowled, knowing his best friend all too well.

“I… I just didn’t think that someone… you of all people, would love me… fall in love with me, I mean, look at me, Yeol!” Baekhyun flailed, showing the vulnerability brought about by his insecurities once more.

“Who wouldn’t fall in love with you!? You have to accept the fact that not all the words people say are lies. I did not, I would never lie to you, Baek,” Chanyeol retorted. “I think you’re gorgeous, Baek. I really do. I love your pretty fingers," Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s small hands in his and placed a swift kiss atop his knuckles. He cupped Baekhyun's cheeks in his hands and stared adoringly at the elder's shining eyes, delighting in the slight blush on Baekhyun's cheeks as he told him about all the little things he adored about the man. "...and the mole on your upper lip," Chanyeol pecked said mole and trailed his lips lower, "...and the mole on your chin," Chanyeol's lips went north and whispered undying declarations of love as he pecked Baekhyun's eyelids, "...and your pretty crescent eyes..." bopping Baekhyun's nose with his "... and the little crinkle on your nose when you smile," bringing their foreheads together as he poured all his emotions into his words, hoping against hope that Baekhyun appreciates his sincerity. "I love you just the way you are – just beautiful, gorgeous,  _you._ ”

“Gosh. I didn’t know you could be so cheesy, Yeol. I want my old best friend back!” Baekhyun playfully slapped Chanyeol’s face away from his hand, brows furrowing when Chanyeol turned serious.

“Well, you’re not gonna get it,” Chanyeol supplied, a despondent look on his face.

“Get what?” Baekhyun asked, thoroughly confused.

“Your best friend’s not gonna come back. You're gonna have to take me as your boyfriend, or not at all. All or nothing, Baek. Choose wisely,” Chanyeol pouted, Baekhyun laughing out loud as to how childish Chanyeol can be.

“Okay, fine! Under one condition,” Baekhyun bit his lip to keep himself from guffawing.

“Anything for you, my pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy boyfriend whom I love so much above anything in this whole wide world,” Chanyeol sing-songed, a mega watt smile plastered on his face that showed all of his thirty-two teeth.

“Ho ho ho! Okay, make that two conditions. First, you’re never, I mean never, ever to repeat the cheesy things you just said. God, it gives me the creeps." 

"Uh-huh."

"And second… could you please put some clothes back on?”

“Holy shiiiiiiiiiiii…”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Unbeta'd. Grammar errors and altogether FAILING at life are part and parcel of my existence TYVM.  
> \- CAN'T KEEP CALM EXO COMEBACK IS UNDERWAY ASDDHJAKFHAKASDJFLASJDAFA  
> \- I'm a sad little bean with no Chanbaek shipper friends irl so if anybody even reads this, hit me up at Twitter (where I mostly talk to myself) to spazz about Chanbaek! My UN is @attyohsehun  
> \- Comments are loved and constructive criticisms are appreciated as well. \o/


End file.
